Confusiones
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Hyoga es confundido con quien no es, pero su conciencia le indica que se deje llevar.


Hola! Primero que todo, SS no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, sería un shojo, obvio. Bien romántico y medio hentai (ups, no debí decir eso). Esta historia se me ocurrió en la micro, después de haber mirado por horas "The It Crowd" y "Black Books"y de haber leído en Tvtropes que a Hyoga le habían puesto voz de surfista en la versión de EEUU de Saint Seiya. ¡Hyoga surfista! ¡Con las polainas!

Warning: Pato bullying.

Confusiones

Hyoga caminaba por la playa sumido en profundos pensamientos. La tarde anterior había leído un libro de autoayuda, en el cual se planteaba que una de las mejores maneras de recuperar la alegría de vivir era haciendo algo que beneficiara a los demás desinteresadamente.

Necesito recuperar la alegría, pensaba Hyoga. Aunque su depresión permanente era bastante entendible, después de haber contemplado la muerte de su madre, su compañero de entrenamiento y su maestro. Y unos cuantos osos polares. Sin olvidar un par de pingüinos.

Una viejita tomaba sol varios metros más allá. Aparte de ellos dos, nadie andaba por la playa a esa hora. Aparte de dos tipos que caminaban en dirección opuesta a Hyoga. Los tipos se acercaron a la viejecita y le quitaron un bolso. Ella clamó por ayuda y Hyoga acudió presuroso.

No fue difícil recuperar el bolso de la señora. Los malhechores huyeron, y ella recibió encantada su bolso de vuelta.

-¡Gracias, jovencito apuesto! - dijo ella, feliz.

-No me agradezca. Cumplo con mi deber – repuso Hyoga, que pensaba que ahora comenzaría a hacer felices a las personas. Se había sentido muy bien al devolver el bolso.

La señora se despidió de Hyoga y dejó la playa. Caminando por la costanera, se encontró con un policía.

-¡Esos chicos de incógnito hacen un gran trabajo en las playas! - le dijo.

El policía, sumido en sus pensamientos, sólo sonrió y siguió patrullando. No se le ocurrió decirle que no había policías encubiertos en la playa.

Más allá, la viejecita se encontró con un chico de lentes que corría desesperado.

-Señora, ¿ha visto un surfista en esa playa?

-Oh, no – dijo la señora – solo vi a un... oh, ya entiendo. Está de incógnito, ¿no? ¡Claro que vi a un surfista! Está paseando por la playa.

La señora le guiñó el ojo al chico de lentes, sintiéndose muy importante por saber dónde estaba el policía encubierto disfrazado de surfista. Y no volvió a acordarse de todo eso hasta un buen rato después.

El chico de lentes miró a la playa y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Max Power, al fin te encuentro! - exclamó.

Max Power era un surfista de California, rubio y de piel tostada. Iba a competir esa tarde en un campeonato de surf, pero se había puesto nervioso y había anunciado que iba a pasear por la costanera. Había pasado ya una hora, y los organizadores del evento se habían puesto nerviosos, por lo que habian enviado al de lentes a buscarlo.

La verdad era que Max Power había visto a Hyoga atacando a los ladrones. Entró en pánico al ver tanta violencia, y se fue al departamento de su novia, para olvidarse de la terrible escena que había contemplado.

Pero el chico de lentes, por supuesto, ignoraba eso. Y tampoco sabía como era Max Power, sólo que era rubio de piel tostada. Así que al ver a Hyoga, asumió por su apariencia que era el surfista que buscaba.

Bajó corriendo a la playa, y tomó a Hyoga del hombro.

-¡Vamos, Max Power! ¡Estás atrasando el evento!

Hyoga se dio vuelta, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Max Power. ¡Date prisa, hombre!

-No, estás equivocado – dijo Hyoga – ese no es mi nombre.

-Lo sé. ¿Quién se llama Max Power? Es un seudónimo, obviamente. Pero estamos atrasados por tu causa. ¡Date prisa y sígueme!

-Amigo, lo siento, pero...

El teléfono del chico de lentes sonó, él repondió muy nervioso:

-Sí, aquí está... lo encontré, vamos para allá. ¡Sí, tranquilos! - después de cortar, el chico casi suplicó - ¡Por favor! ¡Perderé mi trabajo si no estamos allá en diez minutos!

Hyoga se conmovió ante esas palabras. ¿Perder el trabajo solo porque Hyoga no lo acompañaba? Eso era terrible, pero no era su culpa. Entonces, un pequeño Shun apareció en su cabeza, diciéndole:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡Vamos, acompaña a este pobre hombre y evita que pierda su trabajo! ¡Haz el bien y no mires a quien!_

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas a lloriquear – dijo Hyoga, caminando rápidamente. El de lentes le dio las gracias, y lo guió a la playa donde se producía el evento de surf.

Hyoga no sabía lo que era el surf. Ignoraba que esas tablas sirvieran para andar en el agua. De hecho, consideraba que toda actividad que no incluyera agua congelada era una estupidez. Pero su apariencia provocó que el fotógrafo decidiera que él debía estar al centro de las fotos grupales de los competidores, incluso por delante de surfistas de prestigio y ganadores de premios.

-No, no es correcto que esté acá – intentó decir Hyoga.

-¡Silencio! - exclamó el fotógrafo - ¿Acaso quieres que todos nos demoremos y se atrase el almuerzo?

-¡Almuerzo, almuerzo! - vocearon los integrantes del equipo fotográfico, que estaban bastante cansados. Y el pequeño Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer en su cabeza:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Solo es una fotografía, nadie va a enterarse de que no eres un surfista. Y si te la sacas, esta pobre gente podrá ir pronto a comer._

Y así, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de los otros participantes y de la envidia general, Hyoga fue situado en el centro de la fotografía, sosteniendo una tabla de surf.

-Al revés se sujeta – le dijo otro surfista, muy molesto.

-¿Y esas polainas, para qué te sirven? ¿Acaso son flotadores camuflados? - se burló otro.

Hyoga se enojó al oír esto último. Las polainas le habían salvado la vida varias veces en Siberia, evitando la congelación de sus pies y permitiéndole desplazarse sin problemas. ¿Cómo este tipo se atrevía a criticarlas?

Soltó la tabla de surf y sujetó al ofensor por la camisa hawaiana.

-Deja en paz mis polainas – murmuró.

-¡Tranquilo, amigo! - le dijo el otro, muy asustado. En ese momento, Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer en la mente de Hyoga.

_-¡Perdona a este pobre tipo! Seguramente ha vivido todo el tiempo en este lugar cálido. Es comprensible que se burle._

Hyoga soltó al surfista burlón y le arregló la camisa.

-Disculpa, es que a veces soy algo impulsivo.

Las modelos que pululaban por ahí lanzaron un suspiro colectivo de admiración. ¡Qué hombre! ¡Cuanta pasión! Llamaron a sus representantes y en menos de cinco minutos, todas lucían polainas.

-Mira, Max Power – le dijo una modelo, en el descanso de la sesión de fotos – todas seguimos tu idea de usar polainas.

Hyoga le sonrió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Las modelos se rieron al unísono y luego se acercaron a él para atenderlo como se merecía el magnífico Max Power.

_-¿Ves que nada malo ha pasado?_ - le dijo Shun-conciencia – _Al contrario, ahora tienes muchas amigas. Y todas usan polainas. Creo que podemos imponer una moda. El abuelo de Isaac confecciona polainas. Quizás puedes ayudarle a exportarlas._

Cuando la sesión de fotos se reanudó, los demás surfistas también estaban usando polainas. Todos sentían gran calor y se preguntaban cómo se las arreglarían después con las polainas mojadas, pero nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra contra las dichosas polainas.

Después de todo, estaban de moda.

A medida que avanzaba la sesión de fotos, Hyoga se sentía más y más cómodo. Hasta se había animado a quedarse a torso descubierto, provocando una nueva ola de suspiros en las modelos que los rodeaban.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. Llegaron las tres d ella tarde, la hora en que comenzaba el torneo de surf. Como Hyoga (Max Power) pertenecía al grupo de los novatos, le tocaba de los primeros.

Hyoga sabía nadar como un pingüino, podía mantener la respiración diez minutos, toleraba bajísimas temperaturas, pero iba contra todas sus creencias eso de caminar sobre las aguas con la sola ayuda de una tabla. Algo anti ruso había ahí, de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba a punto de largarse de ahí, cuando el organizador del concurso lo llamó aparte.

-Tus fotografías fueron vistas por una famosa revista – le dijo – y no quieren que te arriesgues en el concurso. Piden que te traslades de inmediato a sus estudios privados, para sacar más fotos.

-Lamentablemente no puedo – dijo Hyoga – porque...

-¡Oh, por favor, debes ir! - suplicó el organizador del concurso - ¡Si no vas, ellos se enfurecerán, y no sabes de lo que son capaces! En cambio, si renuncias al concurso y trabajas con ellos, nos darán una gran cantidad de dinero, que nos permitirá crear escuelas de surf para los niños.

El pequeño Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer.

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Hasta el momento, todo ha salido bien, pues has intentado ayudar a la gente. ¿Quieres causarle problemas a este simpático señor?_

Así que Hyoga aceptó. Una limusina lo esperaba afuera. La viejita que había sido auxiliada por Hyoga esa mañana estaba entre los curiosos y lo vio entrar al auto.

-¡Adiós, policía encubierto! - le dijo la viejita.

Entonces, el surfista que se había burlado de Hyoga la miró con gran seriedad.

En el estudio de la famosa revista, Hyoga fue atendido como un rey. Le ofrecieron bebidas, alimentos, revistas y una maleta llena de dinero. Hyoga tomó agua, se comió una ensalada y tocó el dinero con la punta de los dedos, pensando que debería donar al menos la mitad.

La fotógrafa, después de un rato de contemplarlo con mirada satisfecha, le ordenó que se pusiera a trabajar.

-¡Sonríe, Max Power! ¡Sonríe más! Pónganle un poco de brillo en los labios, se ven demasiado secos. Y vaselina en los dientes. ¡Muy bien! ¡Qué linda sonrisa! Ahora, a torso descubierto.

Hyoga quedó de piedra. Una cosa era estar a torso descubierto en la playa, donde todos andaban así, y otra estar casi desnudo delante de... puras mujeres.

Pero Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer, y le dijo con voz dulce:

_-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Son unas dulces damas, solo están sacando fotos. Es su trabajo. No queremos perjudicar su fuente laboral._

Sin darse cuenta, Hyoga fue quedando cada vez más desnudo. Después de unos minutos, solo tenía puestas las polainas y una zunga.

Y muchas, muchas mujeres estaban ahí. Hyoga no se explicaba de dónde habían salido tantas, si al principio solo había como cinco.

-¡Muévete un poco, pastelito! - le dijo la fotógrafa.

-¡Tranquilo, nadie va a comerte! - le gritó alguien.

-Por lo menos no delante del resto – sugirió otra más.

-Bájate un poco la zunga, corazón.

Hyoga, aturdido, le hizo caso y mostró un poco más de piel.

Algunas féminas lanzaron una cruel carcajada.

-¡Qué blancas! - dijo una.

-Sí, demasiado blancas – dijo la fotógrafa – Necesitan maquillaje. Y bastante. ¡Adelante, maquillistas!

Las denominadas maquillistas casi corrieron en dirección a Hyoga. Este, que no acababa de comprender lo que querían hacer, se dio vuelta y se subió la zunga.

-No te hagas el vergonzoso, corazón – le dijo la fotógrafa – y apresúrate, que si las fotos no están para mañana, atrasas toda la impresión de la revista.

Hyoga se negó terminantemente. Nadie tocaría su... bueno, eso.

La fotógrafa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. ¿Lo quieres con violencia, acaso? - le preguntó.

Shun-conciencia volvió a aparecer.

-_La violencia nunca es buena. Déjate maquillar, total ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

En ese momento, un pequeño Ikki-conciencia apareció y empujando al pequeño Shun-conciencia, dijo:

_-Al diablo con estas mujeres aprovechadoras. ¡Rebélate, pato!_

Hyoga alzó la barbilla y, mientras se vestía, las miró desafiante.

-¡No permitiré que me reduzcan a un pedazo de carne que debe ser maquillado! ¡Tengo sentimientos y me voy de acá!

Se vistió rápidamente ante la mirada atónita y algo desilusionada de las chicas que estaban ahí, cuando de pronto se sintió un estruendo en la puerta.

-¡Policía! ¡Están todas arrestadas!

Un escuadrón de policías irrumpió en el estudio fotográfico. Delante de ellos venía el surfista que se había burlado de Hyoga.

Los policías redujeron a las mujeres que estaba ahí, mientras el asombrado Hyoga terminaba de ponerse las polainas.

El surfista burlesco se acercó a Hyoga y le dio la mano.

-¡Felicitaciones, compañero! Excelente operativo. Sin ti no hubiéramos dado jamás con la mafia que envía cocaína al exterior en las páginas de esta revista de desnudos masculinos. ¡Eres un ejemplo para la Fuerza Policial! Tenemos listo un homenaje para ti. ¡Vamos!

Aún aturdido, Hyoga se dejó acompañar por el surfista a un vehículo policial. La viejita, que también estaba curioseando por ahí, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Felicitaciones, señor policía encubierto!

Las felicitaciones siguieron en el cuartel de policía. Todos querían darle la mano y varios jefes lo señalaron como uno de los mejores policías novatos, destacando su gran capacidad para infiltrarse en las organizaciones. Pero como estaban tan llenos de trabajo, hicieron un homenaje muy corto a Hyoga, repartieron café y galletas, y luego cada uno se fue por su lado. Alguien le pasó a Hyoga ropa formal, una chaqueta azul y pantalones grises.

-Hora de volver a la normalidad, colega – le dijeron.

Rato después, Hyoga estaba sentado en el escritorio que le señalaron como el suyo, saludando a todo el mundo y sin tener idea como salir de ahí. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero no faltaba el que quería acompañar al policía estrella del día en su ronda.

De pronto, un policía que se veía agotado se sentó en su mesa.

-¡No puedo más! - dijo el policía – Estos dos tipos no sueltan prenda. Necesito tu ayuda. Interrógalos tú, ¿bueno?

-Bueno – murmuró Hyoga, sin saber oponerse.

Entraron a una sala de interrogatorios. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Hyoga al encontrar ahí a Shiryu y a Seiya, sentados muy compuestos con cara de inocencia.

-Son tipos duros de roer, averigua lo que saben – indicó el policía, y dejó a Hyoga solo con los dos muchachos.

-¿Hyoga? - preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Vinieron a buscarme? ¡Por favor, digan que sí! Estoy aquí hace horas y no he podido irme. Todo por culpa de Shun, digo, de mi conciencia...

-Lo lamento, Hyoga, peor no estamos acá por ti- de hecho, estamos metidos en un lío – dijo Shiryu.

-Fue una estupidez – se quejó Seiya. ¡Somos inocentes!

-No te imaginas cuántas veces he oído eso – repuso Hyoga – Vamos, cuenten, ¿qué pasó?

Continuará...

Nota: Me haría suscriptora de esa revista, aunque fuera en su versión digital...


End file.
